Greetings From Purgatory
by luckygirl88
Summary: Meet Spitz, a teenager who just died. Instead of going to Hell or Heaven, he ends up in Purgatory where he is given an ultimate decision, start life new and make up for his past sins or go to hell in which he can spend his life slaved to Mephistopheles. A new take on the Welcome to Hell animation, join us on Spitz's quest to just reform his past mistakes


**Greetings from Purgatory**

_**Author Note: Hello readers. This is a message to let you know this story is more of my own spinoff to Welcome to Hell animation and comic. It will still feature most if not all the W2H cast, but will feature ocs as well. I am saying this now as a pre-warning to anyone wanting to read that this story may not be exactly what they think. Please enjoy and feel free to favorite and or comment. All original rights to Welcome to Hell belong to Erica Wester and his animation team.**_

Chapter 1- Greetings from Purgatory

Greetings Friends! Oh wait, wrong intro? Let me start again. Hakuna Matata! Hmm, seems too familiar and overly done. How about "In a Galaxy far far away…." Oh wait, you don't like that either? Well how would you like to be introduced then? Oh!? You would rather just dive into the story? That's lame! We all know that's lame! The point in reading a story is to read all the unnecessary garbage at the start of the story that everyone just plain outright ignores because it means nothing and is total bullshit! Oh wait!? You don't like that!? Well tough shit! In order to tell a story right, we need to drag you into the scene and start you off. You would rather read a 50 Shades of Grey spoof? After all this long drawn out intro you would rather read a rip off of a rip off!? Fine, just fine, but it seems you have no interest in our young hero then. Oh? Did your ears just perk up? Now you are interested!? Fine, there is no other choice.

See, in this small nameless unknown town we introduce our young "hero" of the story. See, this is the point where we get into detail about what the character looks like, personality, blah blah blah, but we'll get to that point later. What is important is that this character isn't like any other character you've read in past stories. See, our hero is in a bit of a unique situation. This is where we normally explain about the problem the hero is in, but that's spoiling shit ahead of time. So we'll just start off with his day.

Walter Timothy Fritzgerald, a young boy just trying to fit into life and feel needed in the world. You see, Walter or we'll call him Spitz for short is lonely. Not lonely in the fact he doesn't have family, but lonely in the sense he never seems them and he doesn't get along with any of his peers. The reaction is how you expect out of a lonely boy trying to fit in. He gets into mischief, fights with others and acts out to get attention. Does this work for the kid? Nah! His parents don't even care or even acknowledge him in the slightest. So what is this kid's punishment? Oh ya know, just a random tape recorded message explaining that he needs to act mature and take reasonability. The poor kid would rather be grounded then having to listen to a pre-recorded message. In fact, the kid wouldn't even mind seeing his parents!

So what is Spitz like outside this whole "lonely calling for help" bit? He's just a teen. Like all teens he enjoys the night life, playing on the computer, video games and playing music. Spitz can even play the guitar well, even though no one is around to see it. He tends to do well in school getting C average at least, but his life of mischief has made learning troublesome. Sometimes when no one is looking he'll slip a porn magazine or two under the "Weekly News Magazine", ya know, for kicks! What teenager doesn't like seeing nude heavily breasted females? Actually, let's not go there. It might cause some problems to the readers and their "personal gender preference". Too dirty to get into.

There! Happy readers? Now you know about our dear hero Spitz. Can't complain right? Oh wait, you wanna hear about his "situation" mentioned earlier? Well looking at the hero and based on his body size he probably has a- never mind. See before Spitz day started, things we're looking bland for him. He just woke up and discovered his alarm had been set for day light savings and woke up an hour later. So Spitz ran around frantically trying to get dressed and dashed his way to high school. Oh, you don't think it can't get any worse? Well think again! See while on his way to school, he discovered some construction on the street routes he normally takes on his crappy and aged Schwinn bike. The unexpected construction set him back at least 10 minutes top, plus his already established hour off time difference made his day…well crappier. However, a dramatic change of events occur.

Normally when Spitz rides his crappy rusted bike in, he doesn't usually need to cross any streets to get to his school. However, because of the little detours, he had to make an acceptation this one time. As Spitz crossed into the next street over, a drunk driver not paying attention to the road began to swivel around the street knocking over some trash cans in the process. Happy trash day! The point is the drunk driver hit our beloved hero Spitz right off his bike sending him flying in the air like Superman and crash landing onto the ground like the Incredible Hulk did in Avengers or at least when he smashed around Loki. However, Spitz isn't like a super hero and can easily recover. Instead all his bones tore up into little pieces and his smash into the ground probably fractured his skull and well smooched his brain.

That's the end of the story! It's so sad! It was horrible and it's not over yet! That's right ladies and gentlemen it's never over! Never say never according to Justin Beiber. Anyway, Spitz died and like all people who die they go to heaven! WRONG! Remember that tid bit of information about Spitz being a trouble maker? Well, that may have a slightly affected the decision about him going to heaven. He's not going to hell if you're thinking that! See, this is where I finally come in.

Excuse me ladies and gents, I am the one who has been introducing you to the story thus far. Have I kept you entertained till now? Well I sure hope so because man this intro flew by so fast. Not even two pages in and we just swooshed onto my intro. Anyway, pardon my random outburst, I do have a hard time paying attention and getting to the "meat" of the situation. My name, well I was never given one by my parents. I assume that since I manage Purgatory that you may call me Purge for short or P for you lazy people who can't type out Mephistopheles full name and are too lazy to type out Purge. Now going back to what happened to our hero Spitz, well its simple really. Given the amount of time it takes for a person's soul to leave its former hosts, he will probably arrive here- oh look he just arrived.

"Greetings from Purgatory!" glancing over at the black identifiable figure who just crashed landed on my lovely new marble floors. "Want a hand?" Reaching my hand towards him, he grabbed it and I lifted him up to see a much better view of his current soul self. "Uhh…what just happened?" he stated as he began to dust off the dirt from his soul body. "My child," my voice all soft and pleasant like a baby's bottom. "You are in purgatory established since the hell span devil and glorious goddess got together and created this in-between realm!"

Spitz looked puzzled as he shifted his glance back towards Purge. His soulless black form was the only identify he had in this new world he could go off by. He didn't understand why his soul didn't take on the form of his old body, but assumed that maybe the laws of Purgatory work different then the laws of Heaven or Hell. "So," he asked, still unsure about the position he was in. "Am I not dead then? Am I still alive?" "Well~" Purge sweetened his tone of voice and pulled out a large booklet of Purgatory rules and guidelines. He pulled out some triangle shade glasses and slipped them onto his face and skimmed the pages. "Walter Timothy Fritzgerald, you are dead in accordance to the laws of both heaven and hell. Due to your record given to each of the various realms, your scale shows that you are in a position where you can't go to heaven nor hell at this time. If before you're death you contained to cause the problems that you did, then the likely hood of you going to Hell would be greater. See," Purge shut the book and it snapped into a cloud of white hazy dust. "We work like a middle man business or service. Because of your special situation, we give you two options in which you can move forward to in your life. The first option is that you admit to the sins you have done and we just simply send you off to hell to let our good friend Mephistopheles handle your cruel punishment for all of life or if you choose to accept and sign our contact, we can let you establish a new life in which you can erase all your past sins by doing some good deeds and helping the host that you are taking over by making their horrible life much better. See Walter," "Spitz actually," interrupting Purge. "Yes, Spitz. Anyway, back to what I was saying is that if you take on this deal, you will be given a new life and a chance to prove to heaven that you can be a good person and that you are worthy."

Spitz rested his head down, unsure what to make of this whole ordeal. He inhaled deep breaths and thought about it for a moment before turning his attention back over towards Purge. He sighed with a heavy heart and stared his soulless eyes into the amber yellow eyes or Purge. "Say I do accept this…contract. What if," he paused and inhaled another deep breath. "What if I can't improve this person's life or do any good deeds. What will happen to me?" Purge thought about it for a moment and thought about his past customers in which he dealt with that couldn't fulfill the signed agreement. "If I remember correctly, the contact states if the role cannot be fulfilled then the soul of the person who signed the agreement would be sent to hell unless a panel of judges see's differently and agrees to take the soul into heaven. Spitz, I know it's a hard choice and trust me, I've seen the same worry on all the people I've come into contact with. Confusion, guilt, panic, but you are still young. Many of the people I deal with are older than you, some to the age where fixing their life is impossible. I won't tell you what to do, but I will say, if you end your life to hell, you will only regret it."

As he stared long and hard into his subconscious, he thought about the new start, the new family he could have and the new friends. He admitted to some past mistakes he regretted such as killing an old man just to get his collection of valuable booze and cigars. He knew those types of mistakes could change and make him into a better person. Part of him also thought that maybe he wasn't worth heaven. That heaven would never accept him because of the troubled mistakes he's made. Yeah he hasn't murdered too many people, but he has hurt those old and young just to get the attention of his parents. Then something clicked inside. His parents, would his parents even miss him now that he's dead? Would they even care? He loved his parents and wishes they would have watched him grow. He still has a chance to change that, maybe even be with his parents again. After struggling a while, he came to a decision as he really didn't have much choice. He stared back into Purge who just sat there twiddling a pencil in his hand. Taking a deep breath he sighed, "Alright, I decided that I want to give this reformation a try. I just ask that the person I am gonna help is in need and is in my old neighborhood at the very least…least so I can see my parents."

Purge nodded at him and handed him the contact. Spitz signed with his full name and handed the pencil back towards him. Then the interesting thing happened. His personality went spontaneous again and flee around the room happily dancing his merely way. He proofed up a wheel with many names, images and ages of each person needed help. Spitz just stood there with a…unsure facial expression. Purge smiled at him and picked up Spitz closer towards the wheel. "Now child," with a cleaver grin. "This is the wheel of purgatory. Each person who needs help is on this wheel and a new entry is added once per second. That is how big this thing truly is. See, we have a heavy demand for these things. Now, spin the wheel and see where it lands and maybe you can be rich and grand! SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!" "Uhhh…." Spitz replied spinning the wheel. "Is this gonna hurt at all? I don't think it would, but ya know, it could." "Oh silly Spitz, it's not gonna hurt…unless you get an old person. That is just ewww. Either way, this is always my favorite part because I love seeing the reactions people get."

As the wheel kept on spinning, the names kept on changing. He watched it for a second then for thirty seconds then soon after two minutes. The wheel then began to slow down, ticking away at each name. Sarah, Roody, Micheal, Erica, Nathan, Napoleon, Jonathan…all the names of different people. Finally after five minutes, the wheel stopped landing on the initials DTF. "DTF?" Spitz said confused, looking over at Purge. "Well," Purge said knocking on the wheel. "Considering the wheel gets updated just about every second or so, the name may not be registered just yet or the creator just can't think of fucking name, so this is the placement until further notice. Either way kid, time to work my magic." Purge began to adjust his sleeves and performed some weird crazy hand signals. "Wait! Don't I even get to find out who this person is!? Don't I get a chance to like…adjust take it in!?" "Nope!" Purge shot Spitz into the black darkness of wherever their magic goes. Spitz slowly woke up only to hear the call of someone saying "Time to get up, time for school". Spitz closed his eyes once more only to realize the deal had been made and a new life begins.

_**Until next time**_


End file.
